Love A Fucked Up Emotion
by MemoriezClown
Summary: Karkat and Cronus. Im no good with summarys so just read and review. I know this is some crappy writing but this is my first Fanfiction. But im going to try and get better.


**Note: So this is my first Fanfiction I hope you all enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.**

I bring my stinging hand up to my already swollen cheek. I locked myself in the bathroom to get away from him. He's banging on the door demanding me to come out. I refuse which only pisses him off more. He's pushing against the door and screwing with the handle. Fuck you know if he gets in here you're in for a world of 'more' pain. "Karkat Vantas get your ass out here now or I swear to cod I will..."

"You'll what!? Hit me again? What a big fuckin deal it wouldn't be the first time!" I yell angrily at him through the closed door. The handle clicks, he got it unlocked. But the banging has stopped. I hear the bed creak and a soft cry. I know he feels guilty now for what he did. I also know like the idiot I am im about to walk out that door and forgive him. Tell him its ok, he didnt mean to hit me multiple times he's just stressed and tired.

Of course im going to blame myself for what he did.

I heard him come in from work while I was sleeping on the couch due to a terrible headache, I always get a headache when it rains. He gently shook me awake. "Hey chief want to go lay in bed?" I nodded which is the signal for him to pick me up and carry me, which he does. After setting me down on our bed he throws the blanket over me and makes his way to go shower. I wrapped myself up in the blanket trying my hardest to get warm, why was its so god damn cold? I did fall asleep again but woke up to him asking if he could lay with me. I slowly lifted the blanket so he could slide under but the cold air came in first and I pulled it back down. He just laughed and lifted it himself and layed down beside me. He was so warm and I curled up close to him. I felt him shiver a bit when I touched him. "You're pretty cold there chief." He started slowly rubbing my back. "I got an idea that could warm you up." He lifted me chin up and placed his lips to mine pulling me closer and tighter. It had been over a month since the two of us had done anything so I would have been perfectly fine with this if it wern't for my pounding head. I wasn't in the mood for this tonight. I began pushing against him trying to push him away so I could tell him no. But he would just pull me in tighter. When I finally had enough of him I managed to get my arm free and slapped him hard across the face causing my hand to stinging from the impact. I knew that was a bad idea but that thought didnt cross my mind till after I pulled my hand back to my side. I opened my mouth to apolgize only to be met with several punches to my face and body. When I rolled off the bed hitting the ground with a loud thud I ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

I was standing at the sink wiping the rest of the blood from my nose and mouth. The swelling from my cheek was almost gone but a burise was forming. I allow the rest of my tears to fall before wiping them away and making my way out to the room.

I pause at the door. There a little voice in the back of my head, ' Dont be an idiot Karkat dont open that door, dont forgive him, dont blame yourself.' I dont listen to it.

Pushing open the door I see him sitting on the bed with his face in his hands while holding a lit cigarette. I slowly made my way to him and sit on the floor infront of him pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin atop of them.

We both sat there in silents for a few moments before he speaks up. "I'm so sorry Karkat. I didnt mean to hit you it's just... Oh cod im so fuckin sorry!" He drops to his knees and hugs me tightly. It takes me a bit to finally relax into the hug. "Its been pouring rain all day. I sould have known you would have a headache and not be in the mood for anything." He burys his face into my hair kissing the top of my head while he repeats how sorry he is over and over again. Just like he did the last time this happened and the time before that and the time before that.

I gently push him away and look in his violet eyes. "Its not your fault its ok I souldnt have slapped you like I did." I reach up and begin kissing him. He picks me up and place me on the bed under him then discards his cancer stick in a glass on the night stand. I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you Cronus." He leans down and kisses me while sliding one hand under my shirt and up and down my side, his touch was so warm. He begins making his way from my lips to my neck but stops when he feels me tense up.

"I love you too." He says kissing my lips then grabbing the blanket from the floor and throwing it over us pulling me close to his chest. I place my head in the crook of his neck taking in the smell of his warmth. "Will you be up for anything tomorrow?" I lift my face up to his.

"Maybe." I say giving him a eskimo kiss. I know how much he loves even the slightest affection from me after he has done something that hurt me physically or emotionally. I make me way back to his neck where I would be much warmer and he pecks me on my forhead.

"Goodnight Karkat. I love you please dont ever forget that." Those were that last words from him before he fell asleep.

I hear my phone buzz on the nightstand. Cronus is a light sleeper so I choose not to reach for it. I see the screen it was Gamzee calling. He could wait till tomorrow. I close my eyes and allow myself to sleep in my lovers arms. If I didnt love him so much I probably would not be laying here right now.

Some thing have not been the same since the first time. The first time he hit me. But I love his to god damn much to leave him

Love. A Fuckin Stupid Emotion.


End file.
